


I Was Still Thinking, Gavin

by Saylo_0



Category: Achievement Hunter, Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylo_0/pseuds/Saylo_0
Summary: "Fishing with Ryan." Was all Gavin's Tweet said and it had the whole crew furious and jealous about why they weren't invited. That looked like a nice yacht they were in.. No fair![First ever AO3 post & First ever story of fandom other than Supernatural Fandom].





	1. Gavin's lil Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm winging this and have no idea what to write.  
> Okay, now I have a good idea and its quick so mistakes are to be expected and English is like my sixth language so please bare with me. Also, drop me some prompts to write about Hurt/Comfort ideas of these characters. Thank you.

Ryan liked Gavin, as a friend, no matter how many times had he argued with the smaller British boy. No matter how many times other had said that they hate each other or that they always Butt-Head, but they were the same and they both knew that. It was almost like a play at work that they were the only ones that were in on. In fact, they played it. They were the only ones in on it. They argued, played each other, kicked each other off the cliff on minecraft and shot each other dead in Gta but after work they waved goodbye to each other and on the weekends sometimes hung out doing things they always jokingly spoke of on Letsplay live or on minecraft. 

Ray looked outside for Jack's car, it was still in the parking lot. Phew. He'd thought the man had left without him since he still did not drive yet. He saw Gavin standing outside Ryan's car, hands in pocket with his head back laughing at something Ryan was saying. "Weirdos.. " Ray though out loud. It was weird to see them hanging and laughing outside work. Ryan didn't really.. 'hangout' outside of work. He had a wife, kids.. he had a family. He hung out with them. 

"Would your wife be fine with that, Ryan?" Gavin really wanted to Fish and Ryan knew how to and was willing to teach Gavin a little bit. He knew a bit too, but it was long ago and he didn't remember much. "If we could borrow the yacht? I will be extra careful & won't even use anything in it!" He was hopeful.

"I don't know Gavin, I'd have to ask with flowers or something. Its her prize possession after her father and you.. I don't mean this harshly, but you tend to ruin things without even knowing Gavin." Ryan finished off with a sympathetic look. He wasn't trying to upset the young lad. He was just being honest. He wanted to go too, but his kids.. who'd watch for them? The baby sitter didn't always work on Sundays for him.

"Ouih!" One of Gavin's British noises escaped him and Ryan sighed to it. He was obviously about to deny that fact knowing very well he does so unintentionally ruin things most the time. "Do not!" He folded his arms to Ryan who was still sitting in the driver seat of his car, window down to talk to Gavin. He thought how he could be avoiding rush hour and could be home, but its okay. Gavin doesn't again.. intentionally ruin things for him and others. Like his kids, who are waiting for their beloved father to be home. "I don't mean to Ryan, you know that.." Gavin frowned. It was getting late and it was a Friday. Ryan's family must be waiting for him and here he is holding him up. 

Gavin scratched the back of his head and took a step back. His other hand still in his pocket, he turned and now his back to Ryan who seemed confused. "See you Monday, Ryan.." was all he said over his shoulder and walked back towards the office. Ryan was left with his mouth open. What? He thought and then realized that Gavin was surely upset at what he said or the fact that they won't probably get the yacht. "Do..do you need a ride home?" He called, trying to make the young lad cheer up. "Nah, Geoff will take me." British boy called called back. Geoff was leaving late today, Gavin was going to wait the next.. four hours?? "He's leaving late today, I can take you?" Ryan yelled over really feeling bad about this. "I've got a bus ticket, I'll take the bus later. 'M not leavin' yet." He lied and with that Gavin was through the front door and out of sight. "See ya Monday then.. Gavin." Ryan responded, pulling out of the parking. Gavin wasn't even there.

 

Gavin thought to himself, "I don't always ruin things do I?" He must've said it out loud because Ray responded.  
"No man, not all the time and when you do do it its unintentional. It just doesn't look like it because in games you do do things that make you stand out to be a little purposeful shithead." As casually as Ray could, the line was delivered. It wasn't a lie, but he also had to be careful because the way Gavin came back into the office wasn't as smiley and laughy like it was when he was speaking to Ryan outside earlier. So from the car to the office, which mind you was a long ass way, something went wrong for Gavin. "So 'm a poo.." Gavin said plopping himself down into his gaming chair. Ray looked over to him, Gavin was focused hard on a video he decided to edit. He was avoiding whatever was bothering him. 

The Puerto Rican did not know if that was a question or not? He really badly wanted to repeat exactly what he said again, line to line just to be a shitbag, but Gavin's ear were plugged with his Achievement Hunter headset. The video he was editing didn't even looked like it had anything to do with why Gavin was upset he guessed it was just a distraction. Ray looked back at his computer and Twitch was open and a video of himself was playing on the side another video Ray as editing out of the twitch video he made so he could upload it on his Youtube. He looked down at the time, it was almost 7 o'clock. It was time to go home. He had no one in his new apartment so he was most likely going to go play games back home too or twitch it? 

"Ray, you ready? I'm about to head out in 10." It was Jack. Jack was excited about the weekend because it meant time away from playing, editing and shooting things for other's plays and scenes of RWBY. At home he had no one too, though, his wife was away on a shoot to California and he was alone for the next three weeks. Ray knew that so when on their way out when Jack proposed the idea of Ray going to the theater with him for a movie, Ray did not hesitate to agree. "Can I.. bring my laptops to your place after and work there for the night? I'll leave tomorrow morning." 

Jack's face lit up and there couldn't be a better idea out there. "You can stay for the weekend and Monday we'll come in work together." Ray couldn't be happier. He might even put his laptop down and sped time with his friend. "We'll go get your clothes tomorrow morning?" Ray agreed happily, he didn't need sleeping clothes right now because he always had them in his bag. They stayed at work so late sometimes that he would just get in them in office and be driven home in them and hit the bed just like that. No need for change or shower which he would just get at work thanks to Burnie who deeply understood that the boys and pretty much everyone at work needed better bathrooms and even shower with the dirty work they filmed sometimes and for even staying late or staying all night a lot of times. 

Ray could see Gavin watch Jack and himself leave happily. Before they left Ray turned back to grab his bag and went over to Gavin, placing a hand on his shoulder. They weren't touchy feely kind of people but he meant well and Gavin wouldn't mind. "Try to have a good weekend, Gavin, okay? If you need anything, let me know." Gavin just smiled up at him and Ray squeezed his shoulder in return then left behind Jack. "Have a good weekend, Gav!" Jack lovingly called back to Gavin, all smiles it almost made Gavin smile. "You too, Mr P." Gavin responded and turned back to his multiple screens. Once chuckling to himself and busying himself again in the focus he had for whatever video he was editing so carefully.


	2. Gavin's a lil butt hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wants to have fun, but today only with a certain individual. Others do try, though, to make him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter.  
> SPOILERS: A little bit of talk about the TV Show Supernatural.  
> Writing another chapter as this one gets posted and sorry for any errors. Drop me some love its my first post.

"Jack?" Ray was quickly typing away on his laptop. He was as comfortable as he could get in his lifetime. Really happy that Jack was allowing him to come over for the weekend. He had nothing to do other than things he had to do for work just to get advanced and Jack was doing the same. It was around 11 am and they had both woken up late. It was a Saturday and both of them did not need to wake up anytime early or anything specific. Ray laid back on Jack's beanbag, it felt great but soon his back would hurt and he'd be back on the couch which was just as good, if not better. Jack had some good furniture, Ray wouldn't deny. 

"Yeah?" Jack responded. He grabbed his bottle of orange juice and sipped from it. It was nice and sweet, a little cold good for his taste. He really enjoyed this quiet time with Ray. They both seem to work the same way. Wake up late, make some scrambled eggs for yourself and the other and have them with orange juice over snapchat stories and reading one of the fan written stories about them. Sometimes one of them would spit their juice or eggs out almost everywhere. Maybe a bad scene in the chapter? Yeah.. maybe one of those pairing stories that sometimes made them cringe. It was all fun to read though. Imaginative. 

"Did you notice Gavin when we were leaving yesterday?" Ray didn't look away from his screen, his fingers were still clicking away when he broke the silence. "What do you mean notice? Like, did I see him?" He replied. What did Ray mean, 'cause he remembers seeing Gavin in office sitting there when he said goodbye to Gavin. "Yeah, like, did you see his face? He was sad or something." Jack watched Ray sip his orange juice in a X-Ray & Vav cup Jack owned. He supported the boys, so he had pretty much all of the merch. 

"I remember his face stuck to his screen as if he was avoiding us? Is that what you mean?" Wondering why Gavin would be avoiding them Jack closed his laptop and grabbed the remote. He was going to watch season 12 of Supernatural. Maybe Ray would watch it with him so he has someone to talk to about the show. It was a great show, well to him it was. Geoff would still say its too cheesy and not scary at all. His daughter loved it thought, so he watched it anyways.

"I think he was just upset. I don't know why, though.. Maybe he did one of those thinking of old things and re-pissed yourself." He giggled to himself almost, it was such a girl thing to think of old things and make yourself pissed again. His ex girlfriend used to be like that with him. "That's a thing?" Jack turned to him, watching Ray put away his laptop. His eyed were glued to the screen harder than he remembers Gavin's were to his screen yesterday. Ha. "I think Gavin was just concentrated into his work." The volume went up and the older man leaned back. Nodding to Jack, Ray requested that Jack watch the last episode of the last season to re-remember what had happened. Jack agreed because it was a good idea.

"Yeah, he was concentrated but because he was trying to avoid saying bye to us." Jack hummed to what Ray said. It sounded like something Gavin would do. "I think Gavin's lonely or something." The well known brownman watched in amazement, again, when the brothers on the tv planned to take down Amara. God's sister. If he remembered correctly, nothing major really happened to Amara, but he wasn't sure. He also realized that that's the most he's probably ever spoken, but he knows that he tends to talk more to Jack than anyone else. Jack was just.. more understanding and Ray felt like he could be himself a lot more around him. Specially now that he knew Jack was into Supernatural TV show too and scrambled eggs and orange juice and just clicking away and being quiet. Man, they had so much in common. Jack was like his white twin! 

"We are going to go watch two movies tonight, so maybe we could invite him?" Jack offered. He didn't mind spending time with the young lad, he didn't mind any of them. It actually made him pretty happy when the young lads spent time with him. Made his feel a lot younger and he liked making them happy. Ray nodded for his response, because he was too sucked in into the TV. The kids barely blinked. "You wann' talk to Gavin?" The man asked getting up to grab him home phone and when he returned with the phone he found Gavin's contact in his phone book and pressed call handing it over to Ray. A couple of rings later Ray was speaking.

"So do you wanna come?" Ray had repeated himself again and at the same time he was trying to sign to Jack to pause the TV so he wouldn't miss any of the new episode. Now him ans Jack were watching the first episode of the new most current season. It looked pretty darn good.. It will be hard, he thought, to pause and get up to go watch two movies with Jack and Gavin if he comes. "Why now Gav?" Ray said, the young lad must've denied the invitation. 

"'m going to work on the yard, Ray, since I have't told the caretakers to start coming to this house now. They still go to my old home." It was a good excuse. He wanted to have fun, but he wanted to be with Ryan and be fishing not watching movies that he does in general anyways. It wasn't new. He liked new things and to learn things. He already knew how to watch movies. That was no fun! "No, Ray.. I don't wanna. You and Jack have fun." He said after Ray asked if he could do yard care later and it was night and no one did work on their yard at night anyways. Can't see much at that time. "No, 'm good. I have some editing to do tonight too, I'll be busy." He nodded as he held the phone to his ear, looking down sadly. "You too, Ray." Ray was hanging up and they were going to go tonight and have fun and he would be home, alone, doing nothing. 

"He's not coming?" Jack said with a frown, it was truly sad that Gavin would hide than to join them. "No.. He says he's busy, but I know he won't be doing shit but sleeping, playing Tomb Raider and Tweeting on his other account. Boring." Ray got up to place the phone back and came flopping down on the couch, eye going back to the TV. "Ready to watch?" The older man asked and with the nod of the other, he resumed the show. Watching eagerly as the brothers confronted the newest member of their lives.. well, newest oldest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural TV Show Spoilers. Like the end of Season 11 and beginning of Season 12. Just a little big. Hope y'll like the chapter? There's some more to come. Will update when I can. Drop me some love and some Hurt/Comfort ideas relating these characters/people. Thank you. Sorry for the errors.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it so far? I know its little but there is more to come. Wait a bit :] Drop me some first time love. I need to know if this is a place for me or not. I need to know that I need to stick to this.


End file.
